Animal Party/Credits
Full credits for Animal Party. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents An Bad Robot Productions / Atlas Entertainment Production Animal Party Closing Directed by Conrad Vernon Rich Moore Produced by Ted V. Miller, C.A.S. Tom McGrath, A.S.C. J. J. Abrams, P.G.A. Screenplay by Cody Cameron Jeff Fowler Story by Karey Kirkpatrick Jim Parsons Ryan Reynolds Benedict Cumberbatch Chris Rock Jamie Chung Ali Wong David Schwimmer Bex Taylor-Klaus with Gal Gadot and Robert Downey Jr. Edited by William J. Caparella Executive Producers Pidge Gunderson Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Music by Henry Jackman Art Director Larry McBrayer Character Design Shiyoon Kim Yarrow Cheney Rodney Rothman Associate Producer Jennifer Lee Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Computer Graphics Supervisors Mike Mitchell Bex Taylor-Klaus Laurent De la Chapelle Pablo Holcer Computer Graphics Supervisors Jamie Chung Wayne Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Rodriguez Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Kracker Animation Director Gwen Gomez Supervising Animators Gal Gadot Jin Suyiooero Nicholas Stoller Martin Murphy Supervising Animators Glen McIntosh Edward Zhou Sam Marks Head of Story Daniel Pemberton Layout Supervisor Christopher Scarabosio Animation Supervisors Shiyoon Kim Chris Williams Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Lenny Gyllenhaal Effects Supervisors Avi Arad Sam Gebhardt Supervising Crowd Animator Jean-Claude J. Kalache Character Supervisors Set Supervisors Stereo Supervisor Jennifer Kaminski Stereo Compositing Supervisor Natalie Poehler Head of Technology John Walker Pipeline Supervisor Martin Murphy Supervising Technical Directors Karey Kirkpatrick Kathleen Thorson Good Post Production Supervisor David Okey MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Cast Additional Voices Assistant Computer Graphics Supervisors 1st Assistant Editors Editorial Production Supervisors Story Artists Additional Story Artists Set Designers Colorists Additional Character Design Layout Artists Character Animators Crowd Animators Fix Animators Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Hair and Fur Department Artists Character Effects Set Up Lead Character Effects Animators Character Effects Animators Set & Props Modeling Set & Props Surfacing Effects Animators Concept Artists Lead Lighting Artists Key Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lead Compositing Artists Key Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Matte Painters Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Accounting Department Recurring Managers Assistants to Ted V. Miller Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Digital Intermediate by EFILM Soundtrack on WaterTower Music Songs coming soon! Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to and A Very Special Thanks to Stephen Heneveld No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This Motion Picture, Story and Screenplay © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Original Score © 2019 Warner-Olive Music, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits